


Shiro était là

by Junemel



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junemel/pseuds/Junemel
Summary: C'était Shiro, et pas Satan, qui avait toujours été là pour Rin.
Relationships: Fujimoto Shirou & Okumura Rin
Kudos: 12





	Shiro était là

**Author's Note:**

  * For [driflew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driflew/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shiro Was There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010990) by [somefangirl (driflew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driflew/pseuds/somefangirl). 



> Traduction originellement postée sur ffnet le 13 juillet 2014

Tout le monde savait que Rin était le fils de Satan. On le craignait pour ça, on le détestait pour ça, on l'évitait pour ça.

Tout le monde se moquait de savoir qu'il n'avait pas été élevé par Satan, qu'il n'était au courant de ses origines que depuis quelques mois, ou même du fait qu'il haïssait son "père".

Non, tout ce qui les intéressait, c'était que Rin n'était pas censé exister. Point.

Mais Rin n'avait pas été élevé par Satan. Rin avait été élevé par Shiro Fujimoto.

 _Le défunt_ Shiro Fujimoto.

Shiro avait élevé Rin.

Shiro était son père, pas Satan.

Shiro était là pour les premiers mots de Rin. Shiro était là pour les premiers pas de Rin. Shiro était là pour le premier jour de Rin à l'école. Pas Satan.

Shiro avait été présent quand Rin avait eu des ennuis à l'école après avoir blessé un autre enfant. Shiro avait été là pour gérer la situation. Shiro avait réconforté Rin. Satan ne l'avait pas fait.

Shiro était là quand Rin avait obtenu son premier emploi. Et quand il s'était fait virer. Shiro avait été présent quand Rin était rentré après s'être battu. Et il lui avait crié dessus pour ça. Shiro était là quand Rin avait eu des ennuis. Shiro avait toujours été là quand Rin avait eu besoin de lui.

Pas Satan.

Satan avait envoyé des démons pour ramener Rin. Shiro avait défendu son fils.

Shiro avait sauvé son fils du garçon à cornes qui l'avait attaqué dans la ruelle.

Shiro avait essayé d'aider Rin, de le protéger, de le cacher, de le mettre en sécurité, à l'abri des démons qui le pourchassaient.

Rin ne l'avait pas vu de cette manière. Et à présent, il le regrettait plus que tout.

Shiro avait toujours été là pour lui. Mais Rin l'avait réalisé trop tard.

Rin avait hurlé sur Shiro. Il pensait que Shiro le rejetait, le mettait à la porte.

Et Satan était arrivé.

Satan avait possédé Shiro.

Satan était venu pour répandre le mal. Satan était venu ouvrir la porte de la Géhenne. Satan était venu retirer Rin de sa maison.

Et puis, une dernière fois, Shiro fut de nouveau là.

Shiro avait surmonté la possession, assez longtemps pour se poignarder.

_Shiro était mort._

Shiro était mort en sauvant son fils.

Maintenant, Shiro n'est plus là pour Rin. Un homme mort n'en a pas vraiment la possibilité.

Shiro n'avait pas été là pour voir Rin entrer à l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie. Shiro n'était pas là pour voir Rin se faire ses tout premiers amis. Shiro n'était pas là pour Rin au moment où ils avaient découvert sa véritable nature. Shiro n'avait pas été là pour aider Rin à regagner confiance en lui. Shiro n'était plus là, plus du tout. Mais il l'avait été.

Shiro avait élevé Rin. Et, pour cela, il était son père.

Shiro était son père. Satan ne l'était pas.

Shiro était là. Satan ne l'avait jamais été.

Et l'unique fois où Satan avait été présent, le père de Rin avait été tué.


End file.
